dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Highfather
Highfather was the leader of New Genesis and an enemy of Darkseid. History Long ago, New Genesis and Apokolips waged war with each other, costing many lives on both sides. Eventually, Highfather and Darkseid negotiated a peace. To seal the pact, Highfather and Darkseid exchanged their respective sons Scott and Orion. Scott would reject Darkseid and Granny Goodness' influences, and escape with Big Barda, one of Granny's Female Furies, while Highfather would be able to temper Orion's aggression. With the strength of Darkseid and the morals of Highfather, Orion became the greatest warrior of both worlds. When Darkseid sought to conquer Earth, warriors from New Genesis came to stop the slaughter. Highfather decreed Earth under his protection, and Darkseid withdrew. Darkseid continued to violate the pact by attacking worlds in his search for the Anti-Life Equation, but New Genesis's forces continued to stop him. After Orion destroyed a pair of Apokoliptian ships under Steppenwolf's command and sent the burning vessels back to Apokolips causing massive damage to Darkseid's forces and palace, Highfather appeared to Darkseid and warned him of his knowledge of the tyrant's ambitions and that another breach would violate the pact that will prompt New Genesis to attack, and Darkseid was at the disadvantage. However, unforeseen events soon overtook them both. When Brainiac began his attack on Apokolips, Superman sent Batman and Wonder Woman to New Genesis to enlist their aid. Orion believed that it was the perfect chance to launch an attack and destroy Apokolips and supported it with the belief there can never be true peace with Darkseid in power, but Highfather, admitting the truth in Orion's words but remembering the war, refused to attack without consulting the Source, and commanded Orion not to take action without his consent. During his communion, Darkseid used Brainiac's asteroid to attack New Genesis, and Highfather ordered the city to be evacuated. Ultimately, Darkseid was killed when the asteroid self-destructed, and the threat passed and the war ended. When Highfather learned that Forager had given shelter to several citizens of New Genesis, he commended his mercy and placed him to a higher social status. Background information In the DC comics, the character best known as Highfather is named Izaya the Inheritor. Once the warrior-king of New Genesis, Izaya's wife Avia was killed by Steppenwolf while hunting New Gods, and though Izaya killed Steppenwolf in revenge (who was later resurrected by Darkseid) it brought Izaya grief. Secluding himself, Izaya was later made the avatar of the Source, given a staff which was directly linked to the Source, and redubbed his rank as Highfather. Izaya was Highfather of New Genesis for so long that the two words practically mean the same person. Izaya was killed when Ares threw him into the Source Wall, and the title of Highfather was offered to Mister Miracle, who declined. The title was eventually passed to Takion, whom Izaya possessed during a crisis. Highfather's staff remained lost in the Source Wall, until Desaad found it and used a brainwashed Superman to retrieve the staff to restore the Omega Effect to Darkseid, though Superman and Batman managed to return the staff to Takion. Appearances * "Apokolips... Now!" * "Twilight" * "Alive! External links * Category:A to Z Category:New Gods